Naruto Bond 007: Goldfinger
by EternalBlizzardOfSwords66
Summary: SEQUEL TO CASINO ROYALE: Naruto Bond 007 returns to face off against the greedy banker only known as Goldfinger, as he tries to stop him from creating a worldwide economical disaster.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor James Bond. I also don't own the song 'Goldfinger' that is owned By Shirley Bassey.

GoldFinger Chapter 1: A Mission in Mexico.

6 months had passed by since Naruto finished up in Russia. He would wind up facing 3 more of SPECTRE's leaders. First, he took down Dr No during his mission to see who murdered a close contact of the 00 agents, which prevented the destruction of the United states Space Program.

And because of that, he was clearly a marked man by SPECTRE. Using a cypher machine known as a Lektor, 2 of SPECTRE's Top agents went after him. Red Grant, a Former Prisoner of Britan which SPECTRE had recruited, and Rosa Kelbb, a former Soviet intel officer. He killed them both when they tried to attack him.

Now, on a new mission, in which Naruto was sure that didn't deal with SPECTRE, he was now swimming in some waters in Mexico. It was notably in Cancun. He was to take out some tanks that would put some crooks out of business.

It was guarded, the tank he was going to sneak into. So once he was out of the water, Naruto began to climb the wall, using his chakra. Once over the wall, he jumped onto the lone guard, knocking the guard out.

He then managed to find the door into the massive Silo he needed to enter. It looked as if somebody could live in there. Spotting the Nitro tanks, he put some plastic explosives on it, and exploding tags. He then channeled some Chakra into them, to detonate in 10 minutes.

7 minutes later, he was now arriving at a party. He awaited for 3 minutes, before hearing the tanks blow up. He met up with his contact, while everyone panicked and left the party.

"Congratulations. Mr Romari and his friends will be put out of business soon" The contact said. Naruto smirked.

"At least he won't be using Heroin flavored Bananas to advance revolutions" Naruito said. He lit up a cigarette. The Contact looked at him, with a concerned look

"Don't go back to your room. They're watching. There is a plane leaving for Miami in an hour. There of course, you'll get your ride back to your home" The contact said Naruto smirked, pulling out his keycard.

"I'll be alright. But first, some unfinished business" Naruto said, leaving.

The girl whom he was with this night, was waiting for Naruto. She practically jumped on him when he walked in. she then noticed that he still had his gun holster on him

"Why must you wear that thing?" She asked. Naruto quickly took it off, tossing it to the side.

"Occupational Hazard" He said, as he began to kiss her. During that, Naruto noticed that somebody was going to sneak up on him. Using the woman as a shield (which he didn't exactly feel comfortable doing) the blow to him was blocked.

After a bit of a melee, The attacker had tripped into the bathtub, which was full of water. The attacker was reaching for Naruto's trusty gun. But Naruto couldn't allow that. He quickly tossed in a nearby lamp, which had shocked the attacker to death. Luckily, the gun was dropped outside the bathtub. Naruto picked up his gun, and smirked.

"Shocking, isn't it" He said to himself. The girl was starting to come to, when Naruto was fully equipped now.

"Very" He said, walking out. He had to proceed to the airport, and fast

_Goldfinger   
He's the man, the man with the Midas touch  
A spider's touch   
Such a cold finger  
Beckons you to enter his web of sin  
But don't go in_

Golden words he will pour in your ear  
But his lies can't disguise what you fear  
For a golden girl knows when he's kissed her  
It's the kiss of death ...

From Mister Goldfinger  
Pretty girl, beware of his heart of gold  
This heart is cold

Golden words he will pour in your ear  
But his lies can't disguise what you fear  
For a golden girl knows when he's kissed her  
It's the kiss of death ...

From Mister Goldfinger  
Pretty girl, beware of his heart of gold  
This heart is cold  
He loves only gold  
Only gold  
He loves gold   
He loves only gold  
Only gold  
He loves gold


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Assignment Goldfinger

While on Vacation In Miami, Naruto was relaxing at a luxury hotel. It was then, he was suddenly approached by Sasuke.

"Oh Sasuke. What brings you here?" Naruto asked. The raven haired jounin ninja sighed.

"You have a mission" he said Sauske said. This made Naruto irritated.

"What does she want this time?" Naruto said. Sasuke smirked.

"You're to investigate a British banker only known as Goldfinger. He's in this very resort. In fact, there he is" Sasuke said, pointing out a guy in gold summer clothes. Naruto smirked.

"Well then, I shall be off then" Naruto said. Sasuke stopped him.

"Let's get that beer later, since I'm here now. Also, it wasn't Hokage-sama that assigned this. It was actually the newly assigned M. You've met him before" Sasuke said, handing him a piece of paper Naruto smirked

'So. Ibiki Morino First Chuunin exam proctor. Well, former now. This will be interesting' Naruto said.

He watched Goldfinger play some Gin. He noticed that somebody was relaying information to Goldfinger, which was allowing him to win.

Naruto proceeded up to Goldfinger's room, and using his chakra, unlocked the door. He saw that a blonde woman was helping Goldfinger out. He proceeded over, turning off the radio feed.

"What are you doing?" she said. Naruto smirked.

"What's your business with Goldmember?" Naruto asked. The blonde sighed.

"He pays me to help him win. He hates to lose. Also to be seen with him" the blonde said. Naruto smirked.

"Just only that?" He said. The blonde nodded.

"Well I'm the guy who stops cheaters, amongst other things. The name's Bond. Naruto Bond" Naruto said. The blonde smiled.

"Jill Matheson" The blonde said. Naruto turned on the Feed.

"Yo Goldfinger. The name is Naruto Bond. You're luck has just ran out. So be a bit generous. 10...no 15 grand on the line. Later" Naruto said through the feed. Jill was impressed.

"How's about I treat you to lunch" Naruto said. Jill agreed.

Later, Jill and Naruto were both in a bed, smiled on their face. Naruto kissed the beautiful blonde's face. He then remembered that he was he was going to have a drink with Sasuke.

"I have supper to attend to with a good friend of mine. I wish It wasn't tonight though" Naruto said, reluctantly getting up. Jill only smiled.

"Go. I'll be fine. Besides, I got you in the morning" She said. Naruto sighed, and nodded.

After having a beer with Sasuke, Naruto came back into his room, to be very shocked. Lying there, painted in gold paint, was Jill. Naruto checked her, and sighed when there was no pulse. She was dead. He called Sasuke up.

"Sasuke. The girl I was with tonight is dead. And the odd thing is, she's painted in Gold. Yes I will return to Konoha to get more details on Goldfinger" Naruto said. He hung up his cell phone, and sighed.

"And I was really enjoying that vacation as well" Naruto said. He knew that Sauske was going to pre-arrange to get the body moved, so he waited there, taking out a bottle of Don Perium 53, drinking some of it down.

"Not the same if you're not sharing it" Naruto said. He put it back in the fridge, and began to pack his thing, ready for tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The briefing

Arriving into the Underground, Naruto walked the halls until he was in the HQ part. When he was prepared to enter Ibiki's office, he smiled at the red headed secretary, Rita Moneypenney.

"Good morning Moneypenney" Naruto said. The red headed secretary wasn't much of a flirt, but in Naruto's case, that wasn't it at all. They playfully flirted all the time.

But Naruto went in to see the former Chuunin exam proctor. His scarred face was something you don't forget easily, but there was something different about him. He was wearing more dressy clothes, rather then ninja gear.

"Ah 007. Good to finally meet you in person" Ibiki said. Naruto smiled, sitting down.

"Well sir, I wish I could have been alerted sooner, but alas, I was on vacation" Naruto said. Ibiki nodded.

"Well judging by your mission reports, I'm glad to say I'm impressed. I was notified about what happened to your concubine...at least for that night anyways. I want you to do this mission professionally, not personally" Ibiki said. Naruto sighed.

"I would sir, if I knew more about what I'm to do with Goldfinger" Naruto said. Ibiki smirked.

"Very well. I have a meeting with a Gold specialist in a few hours, and it will be there you shall learn more about why we are suspicious of this one particular banker. Oh, and it's black tie. 7 PM" Ibiki said. Naruto rose up.

"Oh and before you leave, you did make a good name for the one in charge when Tsunade ran it. So if you want, just call me M. like everyone else in official 00 business does" Ibiki said. Anruto smirked, leaving the office.

"So, what new do you bring" MoneyPenney asked. Naruto smiled at her.

"Oh not much. I really was rather enjoying my vacation when this assignment came up. I was reluctant to do so at first, but I'm good now. I'll tell you more another time" Naruto said. Moneypenney rose up. She wore a very sassy smile on her face.

"How's about...you treat me to supper tonight?" MoneyPenney suggested.

"As much as I'd love to, I have a business call tonight" Naruto said. MoneyPenny sighed.

"That has to be the lamest excuse I've ever heard. But if it's true, then that lady is very lucky, if i do say so myself" Moneypenney said, seductively touching Naruto's chest through his dress shirt. It made the demon carrier blush a bit

"MoneyPenny. That Lady is actually me" Ibiki said over the intercom. MoneyPenny blushed at that. She knew that Naruto was right all along.

"So, I guess I still have a chance then" she said to Naruto. Naruto could only smile at her.

"Always Moneypenny. Always" Naruto said, leaving the office, to head to his house.

Now at the meeting...

"007, this is DR Smithers. A British scientist and imports officer" Ibiki said, introducing Naruto to a semi old man, with glasses. The 2 shook hands

"Glad to meet you" Naruto said. Dr Smithers smiled.

"What do you know about gold?" Dr Smithers asked. Naruto pondered that question for a second.

"Well, I know that it's rather bright coloring attracts a lot of people, and that it's worth a lot of money, no matter where you go. That covers the basic part of it" Naruto said. Dr Smithers nodded.

"Correct Mr Bond. However, it's also ideal for smuggling, believe it or not" Dr Smithers said. Naruto listened to every word on what the imports officer had to say. He knew that he'd find out why gold is so valuable.

"You see, Gold can be melted and recast, which makes gold, unlike diamonds, ideal for Smuggling" Dr Smithers said. Naruto was offered some brandy, which turned out to be not the greatest, but still good.

"Gentlemen, Mr Goldfinger has gold deposits in Syria Amsterdam, and Hong Kong. Most originating from England. Worth 20 Millions pounds" Dr Smithers said. This piqued Naruto's interest.

"Why move it?" Naruto asked. Dr Smithers sighed.

"Currency exchange. Let's say that you sell an ounce of gold for 30 pounds worth, to a different country, like Pakistan for example, you'd probably get a higher payoff, as the gold sold, let's say, is worth 100 dollars in Pakistan. That's over triple the money. Provided that you have the right facilities to melt the gold" Dr Smithers said. Naruto nodded.

"But what about Goldfinger. What's his record?" Naruto asked. Dr Smithers smiled.

"Apart from being a legitimate banker, he's poses as...no not quite right...IS a top notch, legitimate, international juror, amongst his many other interests. He's legaly entitled to a lot of things, such as cargo transfer." Dr Smithers said Ibiki rolled his eyes. The 3 knew that Goldfinger was more then just a legit businessman.

"As of yet, we've failed to find out how he transfers his gold overseas. God knows we've tried. If your organization can establish if it's done illegally, we'll be able to recover the bulk of his holdings" Dr Smithers said. Naruto smirked at that.

"I think it's time that I meet Goldfinger Face-to-face" Naruto said. Ibiki smiled at that.

"I hoped you'd say that. But we'll need some sort of...bait...per say. To get his interest" Dr Smithers said. He presented a piece of gold, worth 5000 British pounds.

"Pick it up when you visit Q branch" Ibiki said. This confused Naruto. Ibiki saw this.

"The Quartermaster, formerly known as Zane Haylen, is an inventor to many of the gadgets that the 00's have been using after your first mission. That money you recovered from that Mr white has proven very invaluable to that research" Ibiki said. Naruto was now understanding.

Naruto stopped by Q branch. It was a gigantic testing lab. It was sort of rund down, but it's no surprise with all the equipment being tested out.

"Good morning 007" Q said. Naruto smiled. He received the gold brick.

"So, what's on the menu?" Naruto asked. Q sighed.

"This is not food 007. this is technology that will help you in your missions. This way please" Q said, leading Naruto to a nice, new Ashton Martin.

"This is a fine piece of work here" Naruto said. Q smiled.

"Thank you 007. This here is an Ashton Martin DB5...with high modifications" Q said. Naruto was impressed.

"Pay attention please. Bulletproof windscreen, side and rear windows. License plate that change, to make valid in all countries" Q said. He than pulled out 2 tracking devices.

"Prime this one by pulling this, and viola! The smaller one fits in the heel of your shoe. The bigger one, is magnetic" Q said. Naruto nodded, as he was handed them.

"Built in Tracking system for the devices on your dashboard, range is about 200 Kilometres" Q said. Naruto smirked

"I might have to stop for a quick one on route" Naruto humorously said. But Q didn't find it funny.

"We didn't perfect this without a few years of dedication, patience, and of course, valuable research funds. Yes, this branch has been in operation since before the 00 Organization was established, thanks to Lady Tsunade. And such for this, I'd really appreciate it if you could return everything in order, and in perfect condition" Q said. Naruto looked up for a second.

"You'd be surprise on how much wear and tear goes on out there, in the field" Naruto said. Q rolled his eyes.

"Well I shall not keep you waiting for long, so if I could have you undivided attention for a little while, I'd like to show you other modifications we've made for this car" Q said, walking around to the driver seat.

"See this armrest here. It contains the controls to your Defense mechanisms. Smokescreen, oil slick, rear bullet proof screen, and left and right machine guns" Q sad, pointing to the exact controls as he did that.

"As for this one, I'm particularly proud of this one. See this drive stick ehre. Open the cap, and there is a red button. Don't ever push it" Q said Naruto raised an eyebrow at that.

"This button will pop the roof, and will eject the passenger seat out" Q said. Naruto looked at Q with disbelief.

"You're joking, right?" Naruto said. Q glared at Naruto for that comment.

"If there is one thing you, amongst the rest of the 00s should know, is that I never joke about my work, under any circumstances. Your former Teammate said something similar when she began her mission a few days ago" Q said. Naruto smiled.

"Well, thank you Q. I'll make good use of everything" Naruto said. Q nodded, as he handed Naruto the keys to the car. Naruto stepped in, and fired it up. Q watched as Naruto drove off with the new car.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A meeting of Golf.

At a famous countryside Resort in the east side of Switzerland, Goldfinger walked in. The Storekeeper smiled.

"Welcome Mr Goldfinger. It would seem as if an old member of the club dropped by, and wishes to challenge you to a game" the Storekeeper said. This piqued Goldfinger's curiosity.

"Where is he?" Goldfinger asked. The Member that the storekeeper referred to, was right in the store. It was Naruto.

"Mr Bond" The Storekeeper said. Naruto turned around. Naruto inwardly smiled The Shopkeeper introduced the 2.

Soon, they were out on the course. Naruto kept glancing at the korean Caddie of Goldfinger. His name, was OddJob.

The 2 were playing 5 bucks (American) per hole. And it had become competitive in the way only golf could. Friendly, yet fierce.

"What is your game Mr Bond?" Goldfinger asked. Naruto sighed at that. He knew that Goldfinger would ask.

"You didn't come here to play golf. So, what is it?" Goldfinger asked, as he was about to put his ball into the hole. Naruto dropped the gold brick. And it distracted Goldfinger, making him miss

The 2 began to discuss the gold brick. Apparently, it was a lost gold brick that was lost during the end of world war 2.

"Only 2 holes left Mr Bond. Are you sure you don't mind raising the stakes?" Goldfinger asked. Naruto smiled.

"Of course not. It's all in a friendly bet anyways. It's worth quite a lot I'd say. About...5000 pounds" Naruto said. Goldfinger had a happy expression on his face.

"I'll stake the cash equivalent then" Goldfinger said. Naruto nodded at that.

After 20 minutes, they were done their game. Goldfinger had apparently won. But Naruto rigged it so that it would be his ball that Goldfinger would use.

"Your golf ball is a Lisenger 1, correct?" Naruto asked. Goldfinger nodded. Naruto sighed. Goldfinger knew something was up now.

"This ball is a Lisenger 7. the same Ball I've been using. Looks like you didn't win afterall" Naruto said. Goldfinger was pissed, but didn't show it.

After OddJob had loaded up Goldfinger's truck with his clubs, Naruto quickly placed the magnetic tracking device in the rook of the trunk of Goldfinger's car.

"You're a clever, resourceful man, Mr Bond" Goldfinger said to Naruto. Naruto smiled, thanking him.

"Perhaps a bit to clever. Twice, our paths have crossed. Let's leave it at that. I had hoped my first warning would have dissuaded you" Goldfinger said. Naruto walked a bit closer.

"Oh, you were hoping for a return game?" Naruto slyly asked. Goldfinger glared at him.

"You and I bot know what I'm saying. But I see it's necessary to remind you. OddJob!" Goldfinger said. OddJob came around, took off his hat, and tossed it. The hat actually had a blade, that when spinning, could cut through stone. And it beheaded the stature it was aimed at, before OddJob went and retrieved his top hat.

"Many people have tried to involve themselves in my affairs, and have all failed" GoldFinger said to Naruto. Naruto was not intimidated by Goldfinger's threats.

"Nice. But what dos the club Secretary have to say about that?" Naruto asked. Goldfinger smirked, wiping the sweat off his eyes.

"Nothing. I own the club" Goldfinger said. Naruto was impressed. GoldFinger gave naruto hs cheque for winning, before Oddjob drove himself and Goldfinger away. Naruto smirked, knowing that he had them tracked.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The sister of Jill Mathison

Naruto was currently resting on a hill, looking onward at Goldfinger, who had stopped. Suddenly, he was almost shot. He saw the car that the driver used, and sped towards it. Naruto was looking for the shooter, in the middle of Geneva.

The Shooter was actually a girl. Using a metal shredder from his hubcaps, Naruto pulled up beside the car, and wrecked it. The had swerved off. Naruto got out.

"You alright miss?" He asked. The girl nodded.

""you should have pulled over more The girl said. Naruto sighed.

"A double blow-out. Lucky to be alive. Better the car damaged,t hen you. You're not the kind of girl who gets ditched" Naruto said, trying to lighten the situation. It had failed, as the girl was frustrated

"Just get me to the nearest garage" The girl said. She gatered her things, including a briefcase with her initials imprinted on it.

"By the way, My name is Naruto Bond" Naruto said, introducing himself. She introduced herself as Tulia. They began to drive.

"Here for the hunting season?" Naruto asked. Tulia looked at him oddly.

"I have a case like that" Naruto said, pointing to her briefcase. Soon, they got to a Garage. She got out, and got her things.

Later...

"It will take a day to get my tired repaired. Luckily there is a hotel nearby" Tulia said. Naruto smiled at her.

"Then, I shall escort you there" Naruto said. But Tulia declined. Naruto sighed, silently admitting defeat to the girl. With that, he left.

He traced Goldfinger to a factory that was labeled AURIC ENTERPRISES. He would hide, wait, and watch for several hours, trying to find anything that would help him

At night, he moved in. He was silently going through all of the rooms, trying to find something, when he came across the factory itself.

It looked as if Goldfinger's car was being fitted with gold. He saw that Goldfinger was making a business deal, while heading out. Naruto nearly had his hiding spot exposed due to that. He moved. But he heard something very interesting.

"Operation Grand Slam will have my full attention" Golfinger said. Naruto picked up on that.

Naruto moved back to the forest arounf the factory, when he heard somebody sneak through it. He had to catch who it was. And he was surprised when he found it was Tulia. What's more, she had a sniper rifle, and a powerful one as well. A Dragunov. He caught her, which made the rifle hit a wire.

"Let go" She said. Naruto looked at her.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked. She glared at him.

"I want to kill him. He killed my sister" She said. Naruto remebered that her other initial was M.

"Tulia Matheson. I knew your sister, Jill. I met up with her in Miami. With her during last moments of her life" He said. Tulia still glared at him

"You know nothing" She half yelled at him.

"Why did you shoot at me?" Naruto demanded. Tulia relaxed.

"I was aiming for Goldfinger" She said. Naruto sighed.

"You're a lousy shot" Naruto spat at her. A gunshot was heard.

"but that one wasn't. Let's go" Naruto sais. Both Tulia and Naruto began to get out of there. The wire that was hit was an alarm trigger.


End file.
